


Farreese Oneshots

by Spookuukii



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookuukii/pseuds/Spookuukii
Summary: Canon makes me sad so I made some mostly fluffy oneshots of them :)
Relationships: Farrah & Reese (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Farreese Oneshots

“Well, I guess I better get back to the fun.” 

Reese got up, attempting to leave. Farrah panicked, and as well as the actual vomit that kept coming out of her, the word vomit started as well.

“Wait no! Shit! I’m really sorry Reese, I didn’t mean it! I’m just...really, _really_ fucked up right now. Please stay. I’ll do anything. Please. You’ve been really fun to talk to. I don’t want to lose the only person who doesn’t hate me,”

Farrah started tearing up.

“I _know_ I fuck everything up but please just stay and I’ll make everything better. I promise. I promise I won’t call you Reeses again or anything like that. Just please stay. Please.”

Reese hesitated for a moment, but eventually sat back down. She looked down at Farrah, who was currently crying. What a pitiful sight. 

“...Why do you drink so much?”

Farrah sniffled.

“I-It...helps. W-With the pain...When I drink, I finally feel...sort of happy. It doesn’t hurt as bad when everyone insults me.”

“I think...maybe you should get some new friends.”

“What about you? They all torment you too.” 

“Then...maybe we should get some new friends.”

Farrah wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling as if they could close at any minute. She yawned.

“Can we start with each other?” 

She laid her head down on Reese’s thigh, quickly falling asleep. Reese was unsure of what to do. This was awkward, but then again, Farrah never hesitated to put her in awkward situations. 

Reese waited a couple minutes until she was far too gone to be woken up, and gently swooped Farrah up in her arms, carrying her bridal style. She exited the bathroom and went into the living room, plopping Farrah on the couch promptly after.


End file.
